Jugada Perfecta
by Sagira Morpho
Summary: Despues del incidente de reflekdoll un travieso gato intentara convencer a su mariquita de cambiar miraculous, que podria salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jugada Perfecta**_

Despues del incidente con Reflekdoll, cada vez se volvieron constantes los pedidos de Chat a Ladybug de que si podían volver a intercambiar miraculous, porque según este ella se veía fabulosa con el cabello despeinado y el traje negro con detalles negros, pero ella en contraposición argumentaba que el no era muy serio para idear planes en donde se necesite estrategias ben pensadas.

En tanto después de una batalla relativamente fácil a Chat noir se le ocurrió un ingeniosos y calculado plan para conseguir su deseado objetivo.

-My lady, no se te antoja volver a ser Ladynoir, estoy seguro que tu encajas mejor en el departamento de chistes.

-Ni pensarlo Chat, tu no eres capaz de manejar un simple yoyo.

-Por favor, no seas demasiado terca my Ladynoir.

\- Tengo una idea loca pero creo que puede funcionar, que tal si jugamos un pequeño juego, si ganas no te voy a molestar más con el asunto de las identidades, ni de los cambios de miraculous que tal, pero si yo gano Boogabo intercambiaremos nuestros miraculous por un día y te probare a quien le queda mejor el traje moteado.

-No lo se Chat, tus palabras no suenan convincentes del todo.

-Eso lastima mi ego, pero te doy mi palabra que cumpliré el trato.

-Muy bien, entonces cual es el juego Chat.

-El juego consiste en que cada uno tiene que decir una palabra y con la ultima silaba de esta el otro formara otra. El que se equivoque ganara el juego

-Eso es demasiado fácil, prácticamente me estas regalando la victoria.

De esa manera nuestros héroes decidieron por una partida de piedra, papel o tijeras quien diría la primera palabra. En donde el héroe gatuno resulto triunfante.

-Hermosura.

-Ráfaga.

-Gatita.

-Tabla.

-Blanca

-Cabello-

-Lloviendo.

-Dona.

-Nada-

-Dama.

-Marinette eres hermosa, tu piel es tan blanca como las nubes, eres una gatita muy traviesa que a jugado con mis sentimientos, te ves muy hermosa en la lluvia a pesar que para ti no soy nada, te quiero entregar todo.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, perperdiste Chat, ahora yayyya no vas a inercambiar miraaacculous.

Chat la agarro de la cintura en un movimiento ágil y de forma peligrosa se acerco a sus labios, hasta que a unos pocos centímetros le dedico una de las sonrisas mas melancólicas que Ladybug pudo ver.

-No sabes todo lo que me costo saber quien eres, pero no significa nada si tu no correspondes a mis sentimientos, no importa si soy Adrien o Chat Noir.

A Ladybug se quedo tan sorprendida, aunque en el exterior estaba con una cara de póker en el interior estaba con los gritos de realizar todas sus fantasías, en todo esto fue un movimiento automático el darle un beso a Chat en los labios donde este no supo responder al principio, pero luego le correspondió. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de lo sucedido entro en pánico y se escapo aun lugar donde Chat o mejor dicho Adrien no la pudiese encontrar porque a pesar de todo el la quería y ella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

/

/

/  
/

Tiempo atrás:

-Plagg no crees que Ladybug se veía perfecta en el traje de chat Noir, hubiera querido verla en media transformación estoy seguro que hubiera sido extraordinario.

-Niño, tu sigues igual de ciego que siempre no.

-Como te atreves a decir eso Plagg, no conozco a nadie en Paris que tenga el pelo tan largo y sea de color azul.

-Para aclarar, eso es un detalle de cada portador y segundo tu no ves quien estaba hoy a tu lado, antes de que te lanzaran el rayo, tal vez eso te de una pista.

Y sin mas que decir Plagg se fue volando, hasta que Adrien fue consciente de que la única persona que podía tener el cabello azul y estar a su lado era su princesa, que siego había sido, a partir de ese momento se dedico a pensar una buen aestrategia para verla de nuevo como Ladynoir o caso contrario revelarle sus sentimientos


	2. Propuesta indecente?

Capítulo 2: Propuesta indecente?

-Tikki me puedes pellizcar.

-Marinette no tienes que exagerar después de todo Adrien se te confeso, y tu le diste un beso el cual fue romántico.

-Tienes razón Tikki, ahora seré su novia y tendremos un final de cuentos de hada, pero que estoy diciendo, el solo me ve como una amiga y todo ese melodrama fue causado por la emoción del momento, no es como si ahora todo sea mas sencillo de lo que era antes.

-Mari, tranquila el te ama con todo el corazón y todo lo que el dijo fue obra de lo que verdaderamente siente, aunque sea un melodramático Adrien en verdad te ama.

Me pareció raro que haya nombrado a Adrien melodramático, eso no era propio de ella hasta que voltee hacia el balcón y pude ver como Plagg sostenía un papel donde estaba todo un discurso, cuando los dos kwamis se percataron de que fueron descubiertos, Tikki se puso muy nerviosa en tanto dejaba pasar a Plagg.

-Todo es tu culpa gato soplón si no le hubieras dicho nada a Adrien nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

-En mi defensa galletita, solo le di una pequeña pista, pensé que el nunca se iba a dar cuenta, sabes lo lentos que son este par de tortolos.

-¡ESO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE DECIRLE QUE LADYBUG ERA LA QUE LO ACOMPAÑO EN EL AUTO, GATO IDIOTA!

-Galletita tranquilízate, vine aquí para disculparme y pedir perdón, después de todo tu me seguiste la corriente.

Su charla de los dos kwamis duro un rato más, parecían una pareja de casados discutiendo el porque sus hijos debían o no debían creen en el ratón Pérez o en santa Clos, me pareció de lo mas adorable hasta que Tikki se calmo y acepto las disculpas algo toscas pero sinceras de Plagg.

-Marinette, Adrien en verdad siente algo puro contigo, solo alguien como el seria capaz de ofrecerme una degustación interminable de quesos acompañado de innumerables permisos para venir a ver a mi galletita, en verdad adoro a ese chico-a lo ultimo se dejo llevar poniendo ojos de bobo-que estoy diciendo el es muy ciego, terco, inmaduro, posesivo, caprichoso, mimado, arrogante y sin olvidar cruel cuando me priva de mis quesos.

-Plagg, todos aquí presentes sabemos que se tienen un gran apego, no trates de ocultarlo.

-Ah, Marinette casi se me olvida avisarte que Adrien vendrá mañana a recogerte de la puerta para hacer publica su relación y no aceptará un no como respuesta.

-Eso es demasiado apresurado, le podrás decir que todo lo llevemos a su debido tiempo, aun todo esto es un shock, no creo poder hacer eso.

-Como quieras, igual eso es mejor para mi porque podre degustar con mayor placer una galleta muy dulce y sabrosa-lo ultimo lo dijo dando un guiño de galán de película a Tikki que enseguida adquirió un rojo mas intenso tratando de ocultar su reacción trato de lanzarle una mirada neutra, en tanto el se fue antes de que alguna de las dos pudiéramos decir algo más, en tanto mi cabeza ya empezaba a ser estragos imaginando la escena donde Adrien toma mi mano y entramos juntos al instituto, no no no eso no va a pasar mañana o sí?

En tanto al otro lado de la ciudad un chico rubio con un sonrojo intenso recorría de ida y venida su habitación esperando las buenas nuevas de su kwami, deseando que su lady hay aceptado todos sus sentimientos y que todo ese beso no sea solo una ilusión suya

-No puedo creer que sigas caminando como psicópata.

-Plagg, que bien que llegaste, que respondió mi dulce boogabu.

-Nada del otro mundo, dijo que la aterras y que tus hormonas están tan elevadas que no sabes como van tratar a una chica.

-Ya basta Plagg, esto es algo serio.

-Esta bien, ella dijo que todo es un shock para ella y que estas llevando las cosas de manera muy rápida.

-Pero si yo solo la quería ver antes de ir a las clases.

-No lo se quien, entiende a las mujeres, si me disculpas estoy tan cansado que ahora me retiro.

Aun no puedo creer que mi bichito me halla rechazado, Plagg debe tener razón, pero antes no me voy a rendir en hablar con ella mañana, no me importa si no me dirige una palabra o trata de escapar, porque yo la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

############################################################

Hola de nuevo, no pude aguantar las ganas de continuar esta historia por lo que aun no se lo que hare con "Y si" en respuesta a Moon-9215.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Dulce travesura

Mi bella musa:

Tengo entendido que hoy no deseabas verme, eso me hiere lo admito, pero si tuviera que esperar mil años para que solo me dirijas una mirada se que seria capaz de esperar, pero por favor no tomes estas palabras tan enserio.

El beso que me diste y correspondimos no sabes cuánto lo disfrute, la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos es magnífica, estuvimos hechos el uno para el otro de eso ya no me cabe la menor duda, tu eres una ladrona y una muy grande porque en poco tiempo te has llevado mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis dudas, y mis deseos que cuando te veo no tienen límites.

No se que es lo que deseas de mí, pero lo que yo deseo es poder ser digno de estar a tu lado, sabes que Chat Noir te va a proteger con sus siete vidas, en cuanto a Adrien tu eres mi primer y único amor, por eso no te puedo comparar con nada, ni con nadie más.

Si llegas a leer hasta este punto y no te aburriste, espero que aceptes salir un día de estos a alguna parte.

Siempre tuyo Adrien Agreste.

Cuando tuve la carta entre mis manos, no lo podía creer por un lado a que hora entro ese gato pervertido para dejarla sobre mi escritorio y segundo Adrien Agreste si no lo consiguió antes acaba de derretir mi corazón. En medio de mis ensoñaciones se fue el tiempo hasta que se me hizo tarde, después de todos mis intentos para que esto no pase, pero como evitar que pase con tal muestra de cariño.

Fui corriendo al instituto a pesar de que ya era tarde tanta fue mi rapidez que choqué contra una espalda, no pude ver quien era hasta que abrí los ojos.

-Lukkkaa, perdón nonoon fue mi intención lo juro, se me hizo tarde y la verdad no vi que estabas allí, no es que no te viera o que eres invisible, si eres alguien importante para mi yo nunca te veo como algo que no existe.

-Cálmate Marinette, se que no fue tu intención, yo también estaba parado en la puerta.

-No yo fui la culpable.

-Que voy a ser contigo, bueno lo mejor será ir a nuestras clases antes de que alguien nos llame la atención, no lo crees Maaarinette.

Espere a mi bichito en la puerta, Nino y Alya me pregunatron porque no pase y yo les dije que tenia algo importante que decirle a Marinette, algo que no podía esperar por lo que se fueron abrazados con una gran sonrisa, después le diría a Marinette si es que estaba de acuerdo que esos dos fueran nuestros padrinos de boda o padrinos de nuestros pequeños catabugs.

Nada ni siquiera el timbre de entrada pudo quitarme la sonrisa de enamorado del rostro porque sabia que aunque no llegara a tiempo en alguna parte del día tendría que aparecer, cuando comenzó la clase de madam Bustier no pude dejar de ver las ventanas que daban vista a las escaleras, todo se veía perfecto hasta que vi como Luka entraba con mi Marinette muy cómodos sin ninguna prisa de entrar a sus respectivas aulas, ni siquiera de acelerar el paso.

-Disculpe madam Bustier, me podría dar permiso para ir a la enfermería, ahora no me siento muy bien creo que estoy teniendo mareos.

-Claro, pero no tardes.

Después de salir y desaparecer de la vista del aula, fui directo a la pareja.

-Hola Luka, ¿Hola Marinette, como están?, me podrían ayudar a ir a la enfermería no me siento bien-fingí unos pequeños balanceos, mientras veía como Marinette me esquivaba la mirada.

-Perdón Adrien, pero ahora no puedo tengo que llegar a mis clases antes de que el director Damocles me vea.

-Yoooo, tammmbbbien, tengo que irmmme-No sabes cuanto adoro esos tartamudeos princesa, pero esta vez nada te ayudara a escapar, no cuando me dejaste plantado.

-Descuida Luka no hay problema-y así de fácil Luka se alejó perdiéndose de mi radio de visión, en cuanto me di la vuelt Marinette ya se disponía subir las escaleras, le agarré la muñeca y la conduje a la enfermería, donde me dieron unas tabletas para el dolor y los papeles para justificar que fui ayudado por mi bella princesa que todo el recorrido no dijo palabra alguna.

-Leíste mi carta?

-SI-más que una afirmación se escucho como un susurro, pero fue suficiente para mí, antes de subir las gradas le agarré la mano y de esa manera entramos al salón, madam Bustier no reprendió a Marinette, sino que le agradeció su acción, en cuanto a los demás empezaron a murmurar, para desgracia mía tuve que soltar su mano al momento de sentarnos, se que estuvo consciente de que todas mis miradas fueron dedicadas para ella.

Alya intento cuestionarla porque estaba tan callada, pero mi Princesa no dijo palabra alguna, cuando de pronto se escucharon explosiones procedentes de la ciudad, era un nuevo akuma.


End file.
